Stryker
Ted Stryker (born June 4, 1971)Per California Birth Index known on-air as simply "Stryker", is a former host of Loveline from July 23, 2006-April 22, 2009 and disc jockey at KROQ. Background His real name is Gary Ramón Sandorf and he was born in Los Angeles, CA in 1971. He began his radio career while attending the University of Arizona where he was a member of the Alpha Tau Omega fraternity. During those six and a half years, he began working at 92.1 KFMA in Tucson, Arizona, taking his air pseudonym from Robert Hays's character in the movie Airplane!. He eventually moved back to Los Angeles and worked at KROQ 106.7 FM as a music DJ in the afternoon from 4 pm to 7 pm (PST). From September 4, 2007 to September 9, 2008, he was the on-stage DJ for the 5th season of The Ellen DeGeneres Show. He has also hosted shows on MTV, Fox Sports, VH1, Fuse and Direct TV and has acted in several feature films, including Grandma's Boy, Out Cold and The Sweetest Thing (he played a club-goer who stumbles upon the sight of Christina Applegate being felt-up by two other women in the restroom). Time on Loveline After the departure of Adam Carolla, who left to host his own morning radio show, Stryker took over as co-host of Loveline the following summer, on July 23, 2006. He would later admit on the air that he'd never actually listened to Loveline before he got hired. As a host of the show, Stryker was almost the polar opposite of his predecessor: Energetic, enthusiastic, and kind, but seemingly naive and also extremely private about his childhood and personal life. His real name and age were never mentioned once on air, and he would carefully avoid talking about his upbringing or anyone he was dating. He had a handful of quirks, such as being able to spell and pronounce people's names backwards on the fly and formulate palindromes, as well as being mildly mysophobic. He revealed during several interviews that he was born with a vestigial "tail," consisting of a short protrusion of his coccyx (tail bone) from his lower back.title tomgreen.com — The Channel He often joked he had sufficient muscle control over it to make it "wiggle," which seemed to freak Dr. Drew out. A recurring "bit" between Stryker and Anderson were various jokes about Stryker being homosexual and/or sexually attracted to Dr. Drew. Often this took the form of audio drops of Stryker reading a call description or commenting on a caller's problem in the first-person, which were played out of context with humorous results. Stryker would act very upset or offended when this would happen and frantically deny being gay, but it's unclear he was truly being antagonized or simply playing along for the show's sake. During the September 21, 2008 episode of Loveline, both DJ Samantha Ronson and actress Lindsay Lohan spoke to Stryker regarding the plane crash involving DJ AM and Travis Barker. During the conversation, Stryker casually asked Lohan how long she and Ronson had been together, to which Lohan confessed that they had been in a relationship for "a very long time". Despite obvious evidence before this incident, this remark unintentionally became what is widely regarded as Lohan's official 'coming out'. This incident eventually led to a minor confrontation live on the air between Stryker and Anderson (on the March 2, 2009 episode with Papa Roach around 21:05). As a joke, Anderson began dropping in recordings of Drew saying "You're a lesbian" when Stryker mentioned Samantha Ronson's name. The Loveline co-host, who'd faced some backlash over the incident, angrily shouted "ANDERSON!" and warned him if he didn't stop it, he'd come in and break his sound board. Anderson, being Anderson, could not help himself, and played the drop one last time. Stryker immediately ran out of the studio into Anderson's booth and smashed his equipment. They later made amends over this confrontation and Anderson admitted he'd gone a little too far. Departure On April 22, 2009, Stryker announced his departure from Loveline per Westwood One. Ann Wilkins-Ingold briefly explained on the air that Stryker would be greatly missed, and the decision was solely based on Westwood One's unfortunate need to "tighten its financial belt." Stryker was sad to leave, but upbeat during his announcement. He mentioned he would be back from time to time. Stryker signed off officially at 10:56 p.m. PST on April 22, 2009. References